


Dropped From A Million Miles Up

by PrussiaIsntDead



Series: Lunch Club One-Shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Hydration is important, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut but not really?, Subdrop, i think, kinda just an excuse to write something fluffy, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: I'm not sure if this fully classifies as smut or not, just know that the beginning is in a sexual situation. I'm not sure if this is fully subdrop, either.
Relationships: Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves
Series: Lunch Club One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Dropped From A Million Miles Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this fully classifies as smut or not, just know that the beginning is in a sexual situation. I'm not sure if this is fully subdrop, either.

It had all started out as a kiss. Cooper and Travis were just hanging out on Travis's bed, scrolling through their phones and occasionally laughing and showing something to the other. Cooper got bored, and crawled up to Travis, giving him a peck on the lips. Travis smiled, giving Cooper a longer kiss. It wasn't too long, only lasting one or two seconds. Cooper took this as an invitation to involve him in an open-mouthed kiss, biting softly on Travis's bottom lip. The other accepted, and then a full on make-out session began.

Cooper had taken to getting on top of Travis, peppering soft kisses from the corner of his mouth down to slightly above his collarbone. He had bitten down, causing Travis to whimper. Travis gripped the back of Cooper's shirt, holding on like it was a lifeline. Cooper's hands had wandered from Travis's sides to his hips. Now they were playing with the waistband of his shorts. His pants were now off, with the man above him palming him through his underwear. Travis had unwillingly let out a soft moan at the touch.

"Do you want me to keep going?" 

The question made Travis think. He did want to please his boyfriend, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with his first time being right now. But if he said no, Cooper would probably think that he couldn't handle it. 

"Yes, please," he had whispered involuntarily. Cooper had put a quick, soft kiss on his forehead before pulling off his underwear, throwing them (most likely) in the general direction of Travis's shorts. Travis had coated Cooper's fingers with his own saliva, and when Cooper deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and began to finger Travis. One, then two. Cooper moved the digits in a scissoring motion, causing Travis to moan out in pain. Then there was a third, which didn't last very long before Cooper took his fingers out.

So that brings us to our current situation, with Cooper lining himself up with Travis's hole. Cooper began to slowly push in, and he had only barely made it past the tight ring of muscle when-

"Wait!" Travis almost screamed. Cooper stopped moving and looked down at him with confusion. It then turned to concern when he saw how glassy the other's eyes were. "I- I don't think- I can't- I can't do this. It's not tha-that I don't like you it's j-ju-just-" Travis was crying now. Cooper's gaze softened and with an 'oh baby' he had fully pulled out and was now hugging the other.

Travis didn't know why he was crying. It all just felt like too much. He felt like he had disappointed Cooper. Like he had wronged him in a way. Travis felt like he couldn't see. Well, he could, but he felt detached. He didn't feel like Cooper was petting his hair and shushing him, whispering that Cooper had him. All he could 'see' were the thoughts that told him he did something wrong.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, causing Cooper to make Travis look at him.

"Don't be. Just because we didn't fuck doesn't mean that I love you any less, okay? We'll only ever do it if you feel comfortable, and it's okay that you weren't this time. I can always just go jack off, too." Cooper concluded his claim with hugging Travis close again.

Eventually, Cooper did get up. Travis tried to hold on to his hand, but Cooper pried him off. Cooper got dressed again, and before he walked out he went back to where Travis was laying. 

"I'm going to get water, I'll be right back, I promise," he stated. Travis hesitantly let his hand fall back onto the mattress. Now that he was alone, the sound of his own breathing stood out. It was fast, and then it would stop for a few seconds and come back as a deep inhale only for the cycle to repeat. He guessed that getting his lungs under control was a good start. He closed his eyes, making himself go limp into the soft, plush material under him. Travis breathed in for seven seconds, held for four, then breathed out for eight.

By the time Cooper had come back with two water bottles, Travis was breathing properly and had his eyes closed. As much as Cooper hated to wake him (if Travis was even sleeping), he really wanted his boyfriend to drink at least half a bottle. Hydration is important, especially after crying. That's what the daycare workers said, at least. Travis felt his arm being nudged, and he opened his eyes to see Cooper offering him a bottle of water. He took it, and downed almost all of it in one go. He hadn't realized he was so thirsty.

"How're you feeling?" Cooper asked, sitting on the bed and taking a swig of his own enslaved hydration. 

"Better.. Thank you for this," Travis responded, his voice slightly raspy. 

"Of course," Cooper began, "You wanna play a game after this? Or do you wanna watch a movie?" 

"Movie sounds good. Might fall asleep, though."

"That's fine, you deserve it," Cooper commented, setting Travis's head on his lap and playing with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone say it with me now: EVERYONE NEEDS AFTERCARE ALWAYS. ITS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PARTS OF FRICKING.  
> also, you shouldnt use spit as lube. it is handy when you don't have the latter, but as we all learned in grade school, STIs/STDs can be transmitted for saliva. so while it might seem hot, always try to use actual lubricant for the fricky dicky.
> 
> wow that got kinda serious heres a funy meem: how how h ow h o w HOW HOWHOW woh


End file.
